This invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display device and more particularly to a liquid crystal display for colored picture images and color graphics. Heretofore, it has not been possible to realize a practical liquid crystal display device with a multi-color display for the following reasons. First, the prior art was not capable of enlarging the number of dots or lines in the liquid crystal panel. These devices were limited at most to a 1/16 duty cycle ratio and thus, sixteen lines in a conventional multiplex driving system. On the other hand, a color display system requires at least a hundred lines and accordingly, 1/100 duty cycle ratio must be achieved for driving a color liquid crystal device.
Second, it has not been possible to have a superior medium for multi-colored display in using a liquid crystal device. For example, it is extremely difficult to achieve a multi-color display using only one substrate when coloring materials are included in the liquid as in guest-host liquid crystals. Also, it is very expensive to superimpose panels having different color compositions and such a multi-panel construction cannot realize a fine quality color display. Also, viewing angle is extremely limited if a color filter is used outside the liquid crystal panel.
For these reasons it has been difficult to produce a practical liquid crystal panel with a multi-color display.
What is needed is a multi-color liquid crystal display which is economical to produce and provides high quality color picture images and graphics.